tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
Stella Townsend
Stella Townsend was a resident of Lion City and the owner of Stella's Bar. After her father injured his legs, Stella took over the bar, struggling to keep the business afloat. History Stella was born a member of the Townsend family, which operated Townsend's Bar in Lion City. After her father lost the use of his legs in an accident, Stella began managing the bar in his place, with some difficulty. She eventually made the acquaintance of the doctor Benji Kemp and the noble Hank Fieron's daughter Gibbet, who were both regulars at the bar. When people in town began disappearing and rumors spread that Gibbet and her two sisters were abducting and torturing them, Stella refused to believe the rumors. Upon learning that Gibbet was afraid of her pet parrot Alvin, Stella would put him away whenever she was at the bar. She later saw a new customer enter the bar, Lloyd Lowell, and chatted with him about the town. Learning that he was looking for work, Stella told him that both Hank's daughters and the Chamberlain family were looking for help. Gibbet then entered the bar as well and joined the conversation, although leaving soon after. Pitying Lloyd, Stella recommended he stay at an inn, also developing a crush on him. One month after, Stella found an injured Lloyd near Torcia Tower, although failing to recognize him as his face was disfigured from torture. She then brought him to Benji's hospital, Lloyd eventually came to; as he healed from his injuries, Stella visted him often. Several months later, Stella accompanied Raymond, Lloyd and Benji to Torcia Tower, wanting to see for herself if Gibbet was really a wraith. She also brought along Alvin in his cage in order to scare Gibbet. As Raymond instructed her and Benji to stay on the first floor, Stella initially objected before relenting. After Raymond and Lloyd left and went up the tower, Stella discussed with Benji her reasons for going there. They then explored the library on the first floor before heading back to the entrance, running into Gibbet, who blocked them from the exit. Stella played innocent as Gibbet poked holes in her story; when she and Benji tried to escape, Gibbet then summoned an iron lattice to stop them. In response, Stella let Alvin out of his cage, scaring Gibbet away and causing the lattice to disappear. Before they were able to make it outside, however, Gibbet returned and captured them, bringing them to the fourth floor. Stella then witnessed Maiden kill Lloyd with an iron maiden, crying. Soon after, Gibbet left them to deal with Raymond, who was battling Beritoad and Rack on the fifth floor. However, the ceiling collapsed and Raymond, Gibbet and Rack in her giant wolf form fell through. Suddenly released from their bonds, Benji and Stella fled to the first floor and out of the tower with Raymond in tow. The three then discussed the recent events, Stella bringing up that she saw Gibbet bleeding despite her supposedly being a wraith. Following the incident, Stella was convinced by Raymond not to tell the police, instead resolving to prevent anyone from going to Torcia Tower in her own way. Several months after, Stella visited Lloyd's grave. As she prepared to go back into town, she was stopped by a traveler, and she became caught up in his own affairs. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream'' (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = StellaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Stella Stelladress.jpg|Concept art of Stella's dress Stellaconcept.png| Stellaconcept2.png| Medicconcept.png|Stella in Banji's infirmary Promosketch.png|Stella in a concept for a Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Books = Coverbackflap.png|Stella on the back of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Lloydgibbetstellaillus.png|Stella in the novel Stellabenjiillus.png|Stella with Benji Stellaraymondtsukumoillus.png|Stella in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- |-|Manga = Ndstella.png|Stella in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Ndstella2.png| Clownstella.png|Stella in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownbenjilloyd.png| Clownraymondstellalloydbenji.png|Stella and the group in Torcia Tower |-|Misc = ClownChapter.jpg|Stella on a promotional image for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownpromo.png|Stella and Benji in a character slide promotion Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Trivia References Category:Humans